Scourge's Second Chance At Childhood
by Nate the Lycan
Summary: Scourge is turned into a baby by a sorcerer and Nate is asked to raise him. Will he succeed at giving him a second chance?


Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters. They belong to Sega. Nate is my oc.

AN/ I always thought that Scourge acted the way he does due to his childhood and wondered if he would behave better if he got a second chance at one.

Chapter 1: Finding Scourge

It was a rainy evening on Mobius and Nate the Werehog was inside his house reading a book when he sensed a mind outside on his porch. He heard his doorbell ring and went to answer but when he got there no one was there. He turned around to go back inside when he heard a faint whimper. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock for there in a basket was a little emerald green hedgehog baby with blue eyes looking up in fear at him with a note clutched in his tiny fist. Nate fearing for the baby's health took him inside and sat back in his chair near his fireplace and wrapped the baby in a blanket he had been using.

"Where did you come from little one?" he asked in a growling voice. Being a werehog his voice held a slight growl when he spoke and it often frightened people so he didn't have a lot of friends. The baby looked at him in fear and held the note up for him to take. Nate took the letter and began to read his shock increasing with each word:

_Dear Nate the Werehog,_

_I do not know if you have heard of me but I am the sorcerer Razen the Dragon and I am in need of your help. The baby I have left you should seem familiar to you but if you have not figured it out by the quill and eye color it is Scourge the Hedgehog. I found him when I was walking through the great forest badly beaten and close to death. I took him back to my home and healed his wounds to the best of my abilities but he remained in a coma for nearly a month. When he finally awoke he was of course scared of me and it took all I had to convince him he had nothing to fear from me and to not flee in spite of his injuries. I was able to coax what happened out of him and his story shocked me to my core. Never had I heard of a father doing something so despicable to his child. I will spare you the unpleasant details and just say that his father ordered him to be beaten and used in other ways by his suppression squad and his father's army due to supposed crimes to the crown. I do not know what these crimes were and did not ask for I had heard enough. I believe though it was due to Scourge's behavior and when he over through his father and proclaimed himself king of Moebius that were the crimes he was charged with. Even so this was beyond a punishment this was done by a father who felt nothing but hatred for his son. I am familiar with how Anti-Jules treated Scourge when he was younger and feel these acts were a cry for attention. After he finished explaining this to me Scourge broke down and cried himself into unconsciousness_._ It was another two days before he awoke again and apologized for his outburst. I told him he had nothing to apologize for and asked what he planned to do now and if he had somewhere to go. He mentioned that he might come visit you stating that you were his only true friend who didn't use him for his abilities or fear him. He said he had fought alongside you and Sonic in a few of the battles against Eggman and that you treated him has a brother. It was here I began to get an idea to help him. When he next fell asleep I chanted an ancient spell to turn someone younger but still keep their memories and abilities. I know it was wrong of me not to ask him but I felt he deserved a chance at a childhood and he spoke fondly of you so I brought him to you in hopes that you would give him a better one. He is currently a year old and still retains all his memories and abilities. I wanted to remove the bad ones but the effect of the spell wouldn't let me. His father believes him dead so he shouldn't cause you any trouble. If you ever need to contact me there is a dragon pendant enclosed with this letter just think my name and I will answer._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Razen_

As Nate finished he looked down at the baby in his arms and mentally slapped himself for not realizing it was Scourge. The icy blue eyes should have tipped him off. He was shocked that it was THE Razen who had written to him. He was very familiar with the tales about the sorcerer and couldn't believe he had written him when no one had heard from the sorcerer in hundreds of years. Many believed him dead or just a myth. He looked at Scourge again and felt his anger grow at what had happened to him. No one should be treated that way especially by their own father no matter what they did. Nate feared what other ways Scourge had been tortured and his anger grew more and he began to growl.

Scourge who had watched Nate read the letter heard the growling and feared Nate was angry because he had to take care of him. Thinking this Scourge began to whimper wondering what Nate was going to do to him for intruding into his life.

Nate heard the whimpering and immediately stopped growling.

"What's wrong cub?" he asked hoping Scourge might be able to talk.

"You're angwy wif me since I'm here aren't you?" Scourge asked mispronouncing some words due to being a baby.

"No cub it's not you that I'm angry at it's what happened to you that's making me upset. Why do you think I am angry with you?" Nate asked.

"Because I'm intwuding in your life and nobody asked you if you wanted me." Scourge told him.

"Scourge it doesn't matter that nobody asked me I would have said yes anyway so don't think I'm going to get rid of you or hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again as long as I'm around." Nate told him. "Now I think it's time you went to sleep okay?

Nate used his power over metal to create a crib and put an old mattress in it right there in the living room and laid Scourge in it.

"I will be right here on the couch if you need me okay cub. Goodnight sleep well." Nate told Scourge.

"Okay goodnight daddy." Scourge said. He was so tired he didn't realize what he said.

Nate stood there in shock for a second then let a small smile come to his face. He went to the kitchen and used his cellphone to call his friend Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hello." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic its Nate listen are you free tomorrow?" Nate asked.

"Yeah what's up buddy?" Sonic replied.

"Come to my house around noon and I will explain then but please come by yourself." Nate told him.

"Alright I'll be there see you then." Sonic said.

"Thanks I'll see you then goodnight." Nate told him.

"Goodnight" Sonic replied.

Nate hung up his phone and went back into the living room. Seeing Scourge was still asleep he got his blanket and lay down on the couch. Don't worry Scourge" he whispered, "I'll take care of you. He closed his eyes and slipped into a light sleep.

AN2/ There's the first chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. For a description of Nate and his powers read my profile. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be used to make chilidogs.


End file.
